hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
Boys Over Flowers Season 2 4
Boys Over Flowers Season 2 4 ( Hana Nochi Hare ~HanaDan Next Season~ 4) is a volume of the manga, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 by Yoko Kamio. It was published on July 4, 2016 by Shueisha. As of July 17, 2016, it has sold 82,062 copies in Japan.http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/news/2016-07-20/japanese-comic-ranking-july-11-17/.104513 The volume was also released digitally on October 25, 2016 by Viz Media. It includes chapters twenty-one through twenty-seven as well as two bonus stories. Haruto Kaguragi meets Megumi Nishidome at a hot spring and runs away after seeing her naked. She later visits Eitoku to return his wallet. Megumi gradually develops feelings for Haruto. Meanwhile, Oto Edogawa decides to start dating Tenma Hase for real. Book description Summary Haruto Kaguragi runs from the resort's bath, after accidentally seeing a naked girl there. In the lobby, Airi Maya forces him to escort Oto Edogawa home. He is obviously nervous but evades her questions, deciding to keep what happened a secret from Oto. The next day, the girl Megumi Nishidome, who is a popular model, visits Eitoku to return Haruto's wallet.Chapter 21, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Haruto is less than enthusiastic to see her and immediately tries to get her to leave. Oto sees the two of them talking. Haruto attempts to explain the situation, but she tells him that "it has nothing to do with her." She then runs into Airi and tells her that she was "mistaken", meaning that she does not think Haruto is in love with her. He is devastated by the turn of events and angrily shouts "why".Chapter 22, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 After Oto's comment, Haruto wanders around dejectedly as Megumi follows him. She encourages him to clear the air with Oto. However, Haruto does not have the strength right now to face her. Megumi offers herself up to have him to practice speaking his honest feelings. He reluctantly says "I like you" and then promptly leaves. Megumi begins developing a crush on him at this point.Chapter 23, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 After an argument with her mother, Oto coincidentally meets Tenma Hase who cheers her up. For their monthly date, the two of them decide to make it more casual and go to an aquarium. There they find Megumi, who asks if she can keep thinking about Haruto. Oto tells her to "do whatever she wants." Afterwards, she asks Tenma to go out with for real.Chapter 24, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Megumi visits Haruto at his house later that night. She attempts to cheer him up by cooking him a meal. However, her cooking is horrible and makes Haruto gag, though it does make him come a realization. He decides to confess his feelings to Oto and rushes to her work with Megumi following him. When he gets to there, he overhears Oto talking with Tenma about them going out for real.Chapter 25, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 In shock, he runs home and throws away everything in his treasure vault. A few days later, Megumi transfers to Eitoku to pursue Haruto, who does not appear to care at all. Haruto then leaves school early. He ends up picking a fight with three thugs. They then proceed to beat him up in an alley. Megumi finds him and pleads with him to "stop hurting himself."Chapter 26, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Airi later informs Oto that it is "just a matter of time" before Haruto and Megumi start dating. She is upset that Oto is dating Tenma instead of Haruto. Nevertheless, she takes the news relatively well. That night, Tenma invites Oto on a date to an amusement park. It will be their first date outside of their usual meetings, which take place once a month. At school, Megumi approaches Oto. She asks again if it is okay for her to pursue Haruto. Oto tells her that she has "nothing to with him." Megumi then resolves to ask Haruto on a date. That weekend, Oto and Tenma ride a roller-coaster at the amusement park. She feels sick afterwards and lies down on a bench. Oto looks over and sees Haruto on the bench directly across from her.Chapter 27, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Contents *'Chapter 21': first published on February 7, 2016,https://twitter.com/yokokamioo/status/696528653547536384 (Japanese) the chapter introduces Megumi Nishidome after she briefly appears in chapter twenty. *'Chapter 22': When Oto Edogawa sees Haruto Kaguragi with Megumi, he attempts to explain the situation. It was released in February 2016.https://twitter.com/yokokamioo/status/701236272220614656 (Japanese) *'Chapter 23': After Oto yells at her mother, she runs into Tenma Hase. The chapter was published on March 6, 2016.https://twitter.com/yokokamioo/status/706436915537453056 (Japanese) *'Chapter 24': the chapter was published in March 2016.https://twitter.com/yokokamioo/status/711433735623675904 (Japanese) Oto and Tenma go on a date, and meet Megumi at an aquarium. *'Chapter 25': first released on April 3, 2016.https://twitter.com/yokokamioo/status/716438166241017857 (Japanese) Megumi visits Haruto at his home, while Oto and Tenma start dating for real. *'Chapter 26': Megumi transfers to Eitoku in order to pursue a relationship with Haruto. It was released on May 1, 2016.https://twitter.com/yokokamioo/status/726563871817768960 (Japanese) *'Chapter 27': Oto and Tenma go on a date to an amusement, where they run into Megumi and Haruto. The chapter was published in May 2016.https://twitter.com/yokokamioo/status/731679060644921345 (Japanese) *"Bonus #1": originally published as "Bonus Story", the three-page chapter follows Issa Narumiya. It was released on September 6, 2015.Shonen Jump+ *"Bonus #3": the story reveals how Tenma and Haruto wake up in the morning. It was first published as "Bonus Story 3" on April 17, 2016. Editions *'France': the volume was published in French by Glénat on October 3, 2018.https://www.glenat.com/shojo/hana-nochi-hare-tome-04-9782344027387 (French) *'South Korea': volume four was published on October 30, 2016 by Seoul Media Group as 꽃보다 맑음4.https://kyobobook.co.kr/product/detailViewKor.laf?KOR&barcode=9788926353844 (Korean) *'Taiwan': the volume was published as Meteor Garden Next Season 4 (流星花園～Next Season～4) on December 8, 2016 by Tong Li Comics.http://www.tongli.com.tw/BooksDetail.aspx?Bd=JC0971004 (Chinese) Season2-France4.jpg|France (Glénat) Season2-HK4.jpg|Hong Kong (Jade Dynasty) Season2-Korean4.jpg|South Korea (Seoul Media Group) MeteorGarden-NextSeason-4.jpg|Taiwan (Tong Li Comics) Notes *Kamio posted a photo of the cover on her Twitter on May 17, 2016.https://twitter.com/yokokamioo/status/732565979859845122 (Japanese) *The author signed and drew pictures of Tenma Hase in three copies of this volume for her assistants.https://twitter.com/yokokamioo/status/753112164068626432 (Japanese) *The cover image was later used for the script of the fourth episode of Hana Nochi Hare.https://www.instagram.com/p/Bifp_cVHqQx/ (Japanese) References See also External links *[https://www.viz.com/read/manga/digital/boys-over-flowers-season-2-manga-volume-4/4194 Boys Over Flowers Season 2, Volume 4 on Viz] *[https://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B01MAV2H4A/ Boys Over Flowers Season 2, Volume 4 on Amazon] *[https://www.comixology.com/Boys-Over-Flowers-Season-2-Vol-4/digital-comic/404422 Boys Over Flowers Season 2, Volume 4 on Comixology] Category:A to Z Category:Volumes Category:Season 2 Category:Boys Over Flowers Season 2 volumes